Sous les étoiles
by Asae
Summary: Quand les One Direction rencontrent deux jeunes stagiaires au service de leur agence les choses peuvent facilement déraper. Surtout si l'une est leur plus grande admiratrice et que l'autre ne cache pas son aversion envers eux. LiamxOC / HarryxOC


**Chapitre 1**** : Juste une histoire de peigne.**

_Londres, 21ème siècle. Avec le temps, la capital de la Grande Bretagne n'avait pas perdu de sa splendeur. Un dynamisme stupéfiant, un rayonnement planétaire et un rôle important sur le plan culturel._  
_Le problème avec les grandes villes c'est..._

L'ennui de l'attente.  
Quel sensation désagréable !  
Lorsque l'exaspération monte en nous et que l'on ne sait plus quoi faire des ses dix doigts pour s'occuper, il est vraiment dur de s'empêcher de soupirer.  
C'est ce que fit Jordan pour la dix-neuf ème fois de la journée, toujours coincé au même rayon du même magasin depuis plus d'une demi-heure avec sa cousine Jenny. Celle-ci était accroupie devant une étagère présentant différents produits portant sur les groupes les plus célèbres de Grande Bretagne. Elle semblait hésiter. Le doigt poser sur la lèvre inférieur, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux pétillant, elle était tout simplement adorable.

- Entre le rouge et le bleu tu prendrais lequel déjà ? Demanda innocemment Jenny pour la troisième fois en cinq minute.  
- Le bleu répondit Jordan avec exaspération en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine insensible à la bouille angélique de sa cousine.  
- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est joli en bleu mais tu ne pense pas que le rouge irait mieux avec mon style ? Le vert est pas mal aussi, plus original, et mon dieu regarde comme il est chic en noir ! Mais je crois que je vais prendre le rouge. T'en pense quoi ?

Jordan leva les yeux au ciel et réprima un nouveau soupir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici sinon elle allait exploser. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre contenance et se tourna vers sa cousine.

- Jen que ce soit en rouge, bleu, vert, noir ou même marron à point jaune ce gars sera exactement pareil, il te fera toujours ce petit sourire en coin qui dit tout bas : « Je suis beau, sexy et en plus je deviens riche grâce à toi poupée... Milles Merci ! Kiss.». Et puis... c'est qu'un peigne ! Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche de la couleur ? S'exclama Jordan avec véhémence  
- Tu as déjà des milliers de posters. Continua-t-elle. Des centaines d'accessoires, dont trousses, porte clés, protection pour portable, agenda, tasse, couettes, peluches, badges, oreiller... et j'en passe ! Sans oublier tes dizaines de figurines ! Mais vraiment que te faut-il plus ? Quand ils sortiront la cuvette des toilettes assortie au papier WC tu vas aussi l'acheter ?  
- Ben pourquoi pas ! Répliqua Jenny en souriant. En plus, je suis sure que tu serais enchantée de poser ton derrière sur une cuvette aussi magnifique ! Avec leurs si jolie frimousses tout peut se vendre tu sais. Par contre Harry n'est pas comme ca ! Il a un sourire sincère continua-elle plus sombrement. Alors arrête de les juger tu ne les connais pas !

Jordan leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, geste qu'elle faisait souvent quand elle était exaspéré. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour canaliser ses émotions. Elle avait essayé pourtant mais une fois de plus c'était raté. Sa cousine lui jeta un coup d'oeil réprobateur.  
Jordan observa sa cousine Jenny dont le sourire s'était décomposé et qui affichait maintenant une mine boudeuse.  
Jenny était une belle fille. Vraiment. Même Jordan qui était pourvu d'un esprit très critique ne pouvait le nier. Brune au yeux bleu clair, plutôt grande, une taille de guêpe et des longues jambes Quelques taches de rousseur illuminait son visage. A cela s'ajoutait un caractère enjoué, une bonne dose d'optimisme, de générosité et autres nombreuses qualités.  
Cependant au yeux de Jordan, sa cousine était pourvu d'une seul défaut. Un ENORME défaut.  
Sa cousine était fan de One Direction.  
Et ça, ça valait toute les imperfections du monde.

Ses pensées furent rompus par Jenny qui venait brusquement de se redresser, elle était contrariée remarqua Jordan.

_Normal, en même temps je viens -encore- de critiquer le groupe qu'elle vénère..._

En fait, vénérer n'était peut être pas le bon terme. C'était plutôt le groupe qu'elle admirait le plus.  
En effet, Jenny était fan de One Direction.  
Elle affichait leur posters partout, écoutait leur musique en boucle pendant des semaines voir des mois, lisait tout leur interview, les dessinait, collectionnait tous leur goodies, faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour les écouter à la radio ou les voir à la la télévision et ce même à des heures impossibles. Une fois, Jordan l'avait même surprise à écouter leur interview debout en équilibre sur l'arbre le plus haut du jardin, tentant désespérément de capter une chaine américaine capricieuse, le tout à 4 heure du matin. Quand elle était triste il suffisait qu'elle écoute « Stand Up » sa chanson favorite et elle en ressortait toute souriante.  
Et ça ne s'arrêtait pas la, elle allumait également des bougies pour chacun des membres le jour de leurs anniversaires. C'était la nouvelle coutume depuis la fin de X Factor émission durant lequel elle les avait découvert. C'est d'ailleurs durant cette émission qu'elle avait dépensé plus de 250 livres sterling pour voter pour eux et avait pleuré des heures et des heures quand ils ne finirent _que_ 3ème.  
En bref, elle les adorait : ces garçons étaient vitaux pour elle !  
Cependant au plus grand bonheur de Jordan, sa cousine était une fan, une vrai mais elle n'était pas une groupie. Jordan détestait ce genre de fille qui criait « One Direction is my liiiiiiiife ! », « One Direction I love you forever ! Marry Me ! » Etait-ce vraiment de l'amour ?  
Quand on aime, on évite de rendre ses idoles sourds à cause de braillement hystérique et puéril...  
On s'abstient également de les rendre malheureux à cause de critiques haineuses bien insignifiantes.

- Bon, maintenant c'est décidé je prends le noir. Il est trop classe ! Tu ne veux pas le bleu ? Proposa gentiment Jenny à sa cousine. Ton peigne est cassé je crois et puis... Elle désigna du bout du doigt la crinière de cheveux de celle-ci. Je crois que tes cheveux ont besoin d'être démêlé... C'est dur de s'occuper des cheveux bouclés, ils font facilement des noeux. Prend le peigne Harry, lui aussi à des cheveux bouclés. Ca fera peut être des miracle !  
- Oui bien sur... c'est Harry Potter c'est ca ? En un coup de peigne, abracadabra ! Les noeux disparaissent ! Dit Jordan moqueuse en agitant le peigne bleu comme une baguette magique. Et puis de toute façon mes cheveux sont très bien comme ça ! Ajouta-elle  
- Bon fait comme tu veux. Je vais aller payer.  
Jenny s'avança vers la caisse et mit ses main dans les poches à la recherche de son porte monnaie mais ne trouva rien. Elle s'arreta brusquement.  
- Oh ! s'exclama Jenny en portant une main confuse à ses lèvres. Je crois... commença-elle en fouillant frénétiquement son sac. Nonnn ! J'ai oublié mon porte monnaie ! Gémit-elle

Ah oui, en plus d'aimer les One Direction, Jenny était vraiment tête en l'air. Il n'était pas rare de la voir oublier son sac dans le bus, rater des rendez vous et perdre ses clés.

Cependant les informations portant sur les One Direction passaient outre ce défaut. De mémoire d'homme, jamais Jordan n'avait vu sa cousine oublié l'anniversaire de tel ou tel membre du groupe.

- J'avoue que je ne suis même pas étonné soupira Jordan. Ca veut dire... continua-elle. Que finalement tu n'achètera ce peigne, ni en bleu, rouge, vert ou meme... marron à point jaune. C'est pas grave allons nous en... Ajouta-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
Joignant le geste à la parole, elle pris sa cousine par la manche et tira doucement sur celle ci pour ensuite se diriger vers la sortie du magasin.  
Elle fut soudainement retenu par une main désespéré qui l'agrippa par le col.

- Attennnnnnds ! Tu ne pourrais pas... commença Jenny avec espoir.  
- NON ! Tu m'as déjà fais perdre un après midi entier ! Je vais pas en plus perdre mon argent dans ces co... dans ces machins là ! Répliqua Jordan, devinant sans difficulté les pensée de Jenny. Elle se démêla de la prise de sa cousine et se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie.  
- Mais...

Jenny ne poursuivit pas sa phrase car déjà Jordan avait atteint l'autre bout du magasin. Celle-ci se retourna et lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de définitivement franchir les portes de la boutique.  
Jenny se résigna alors, elle remit avec difficulté le peigne à sa place et entreprit de se diriger tristement vers la sortie. Tête baissé, chaque pas lui coutait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : Emmener ce peigne avec elle.  
Ce n'était peut être qu'un accessoire mais pour elle c'était bien plus. C'était un morceau de rêve à emporter, quelque chose de précieux pour une fan et puis... elle avait vraiment besoin d'un peigne !  
Mais Jenny n'était pas une voleuse. Dans son enfance, ses parents lui avaient inculqué des valeurs et bien que la tentation soit forte, elle ne flancha pas.  
Arrivé au niveau des vitrines, une boule douloureuse dans la poitrine, elle s'arrêta et leva enfin les yeux du sol. Elle aperçu sa cousine au travers de la vitre. Celle-ci l'attendait dehors, les bras croisés et l'air évasif.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et Jenny lui adressa un coup d'oeil peiné. Son joli minois marqué par le chagrin eu raison de toute la résistance de Jordan. Un sentiment de remord s'empara d'elle malgré sa volonté de ne pas céder et sa raison qui lui criait que toute cette histoire était ridicule.  
Elle poussa un soupir. Encore un. Cela allait faire le 21ème.  
Après avoir levé une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Jordan retourna dans la boutique, exaspérée.

- Bon... je te l'achète mais c'est la dernière fois ! Lâcha Jordan en passant près de sa cousine.

Elle alla chercher le peigne tant convoité et pris le rouge au hasard. Elle jeta un regard noir aux visages souriants des One Direction qui décoraient le rayon.

- Un des plus grand groupe de grande Bretagne... Tss ! Laissez moi rire. Siffla-elle avec colère.

_Dire que je vais acheter un peigne avec le visage du bouclé. Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?_

Elle retourna rapidement vers Jenny qui l'attendait tout sourire à la caisse.

- Tient, je t'ai pris le rouge, c'est celui qui va le mieux avec ton style non ? Demanda ironiquement Jordan en lui donnant le précieux accessoire.

Jenny la regarda les yeux emplis de gratitude. Elle prit doucement le peigne et le serra contre son cœur comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau des cadeaux. Elle murmura quelques remerciements et adressa un sourire heureux à sa cousine.  
Jordan était très différente de Jenny et ce dans ton les sens du terme. Pour commencer, leur physique n'avait pas grand chose en commun. Alors que Jenny était élancé, Jordan ne devait se contenter que de son petit 1m59. De plus la jeune fille était doté d'une épaisse chevelure couleur chocolat très indiscipliné (dont elle ne prenait d'ailleurs pas toujours soin) lui tombant en cascade jusqu'au milieux du dos tandis que Jenny possédait de long cheveux lisse et soyeux d'un châtain plus clair rappelant vaguement la couleur d'un mélange de miel doré et de noisettes. Leurs visages différeraient également. Celui de Jenny plus arrondit, était illuminé par de grand yeux d'un bleu clair azuré et pourvu d'une petite bouche pulpeuse rappelant sans difficulté la douceur des portraits d'anges mainte et mainte fois dessiné par les artistes. Le visage de Jordan quand à lui, ne possédait pas ces traits enfantins. Son ossature fine rendait sa frimousse plus délicate mais également plus sèche, lui donnant parfois un air sévère non désiré. Ses yeux amandes oscillant entre un bleu nuit profond et un farouche gris acier formaient un mélange des plus curieux.  
Elle pourrait être magnifique pensa tristement Jenny, Quelle dommage qu'elle ne prenne pas soin d'elle ! Car oui, Jordan ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son physique. Sa mauvaise manie de s'habiller avec les première choses qui lui tombe sous la main et sa crinière hirsute en témoignait fidèlement.

Avec le temps, Jordan avait beaucoup changée. De la petite fille sage et souriante, elle était devenu une jeune femme renfermé. Jenny se souvenait de leur lointaine enfance ou tout n'était qu'insouciance. Depuis sa rentrée au collège et pour une raison inconnue, Jordan s'était repliée sur elle même. A cette époque Jenny regrettait de ne pas être plus présente. En effet la distance empêchait les deux cousines de se voir autant qu'elles le voulaient. En ce temps là Jordan habitait avec sa famille à Bristol alors que Jenny habitait Londres. Elles ne se voyaient ainsi que pendant les vacances c'est à dire rarement.  
Cependant les deux cousines avaient su rester proche. Et c'est aujourd'hui, grâce à cette complicité qu'elles se retrouvèrent à partager le même appartement Londonien.  
Jenny observa sa cousine nostalgique et, reprenant conscience de la réalité. Elle fixa, le peigne hésitante. Elle était une perfectionniste. Tout ses achats devait aller parfaitement avec la couleur de ses tenues, du papier peint de sa chambre... alors bien sur le peigne n'échappa pas à la coutume.

_C'est vrai que le rouge est pas mal, il ne jure pas avec ma tapisserie, il est parfait... Mais en même temps... le bleu donnerait un petit coté rêveur à ma chambre. Oh et puis je sais pas, avec le noir, on distingue parfaitement les magnifique yeux de Harry ! Et puis il est trop classe comme ca !_  
_Bon c'est décidé, je prends le noir !_

Jenny jeta un vif coup d'œil inquiet à Jordan qui s'avançait déjà vers la caisse. La belle fille au yeux bleu clair lança un rapide « J'reviens tout de suite ! » peureux à sa cousine avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du magasin. Jordan s'immobilisa incertaine. Jenny était souvent facile à cerner, Jordan n'avait aucun mal à deviner ses peurs, ses souhaits et ses pensées. Cependant dès que les One Direction infiltraient son esprit, elle devenait incompréhensible. Pour Jordan en tout cas.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_

Pendant ce temps, Jenny décrocha un second peigne du mur pour ensuite faire un pas dans la direction de Jordan qui l'attendait une fois de plus avec un air vraiment blasé. Soudain elle s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'oeil indécis autour d'elle. Elle fit demi tour et échangea le peigne avec un autre de couleur verte.  
Tout à coup, ses yeux se braquèrent sur un peigne qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu : Un peigne rose ! Magnifique ! Elle l'adorait déjà ! Elle se dirigea vers Jordan toute fière de sa nouvelle trouvaille.  
Cependant quand Jordan vit le peigne qu'elle tenait, elle se plaqua une main désespérée sur le front ! Mais Jenny s'attendait à ce genre de réaction venant d'elle car cette couleur n'était décidément pas la préférée de Jordan. Oh combien de fois elle le lui avait répété ! Tous les étés quand Jenny portait un tee shirt de couleur rose sa cousine ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler à quel point elle ressemblait d'après elle a une poupée Barbie. Venant de Jordan, ce n'était certainement pas un compliment malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire.  
Jenny donna le peigne à la caissière avec un sourire joyeux et Jordan paya hâtivement, désireuse de quitter au plus vite ce maudit magasin qui lui faisait perdre son précieux temps... et son argent !

Et c'est ainsi que les deux cousines prirent le chemin du retour, l'une heureuse comme un enfant dégustant sa sucrerie préféré, l'autre lasse comme un vieillard fatigué de vivre. Le jour et la nuit. Deux personnalités très différente.  
Jordan posa tout de même un regard bienveillant sur sa cousine plus jeune qu'elle de quelques petits mois. Elle ne l'avouerais jamais mais son rire cristallin et les joyeux « Youpi » que celle-ci lançait diminuèrent quelque peu son mécontentement.  
Le trajet du retour se fit silencieusement sous une pluie battante, climat quotidien à Londres.  
Après plusieurs stations de métro et quelques minutes de marche, les deux filles arrivèrent finalement saines et sauves bien que trempées à leur domicile.

- Ah Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Soupira Jordan avec soulagement en se laissant tomber mollement sur le canapé.  
- Quoi enfin ? On a fait qu'une seule boutique ! S'étonna Jenny  
- Mais c'était la pire de toute ! riposta Jordan. Les ¾ de leurs produits sont roses, même les mur le sont et la caissière est une vrai Bimbo qui ne sait pas rendre la monnaie ! En plus avec ce temps ! Si je tombe malade c'est de ta faute ! Poursuivit Jordan en frissonnant.  
- Tu ne tomberas pas malade . Assura la jeune fille aux cheveux lisse en posant gentiment une couverture sur les épaules de sa cousine. Tu ne tombes jamais malade ! Ça doit être ton super pouvoir. Ah je t'envie moi qui attrape si facilement des rhumes !

Jordan adressa un sourire d'excuse à sa cousine avant de se lever pour aller chercher le courrier. Elle jeta un regard furtif sur la pile d'enveloppe avant de s'arrêter sur une étrange lettre marqué d'un tampon « Syco ». Son attention fut attiré par cette correspondance d'origine inconnu.

- Hey Jen ! On a une lettre envoyé par un certain « Syco », bizarre comme nom. C'est pas une maison de disque ? Ils ont dû se tromper mais elle t'es adressée. Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Jordan en levant les yeux sur sa cousine avec curiosité.

Une lueur d'excitation s'alluma soudainement dans les yeux de Jenny.

- Quoi ? Non c'est impossible ! Ils ont répondu ? J'y croyait plus ! Oh mon dieu je vais enfin les voir en vrai ! s'exclama Jenny en sautillant sur place. Elle semblait heureuse comme une enfant qui venait d'apprendre que Noël allait être avancé de six mois.  
Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara alors de Jordan. Elle dévisagea Jenny avec suspicion. La réaction de sa cousine ne présageait rien de bon...Pour elle !- Ça te tuerais de m'expliquer ? demanda-elle inquiète- Alors en fait...


End file.
